Don't Ask No Questions
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Kankurou really just wanted to eat at a restaurant. M for caution!


** Disclaimer: **I don't own _ Naruto._

**Author's Notes: **A cheer me up drabble for a friend of mine.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Kankurou grumbled to himself as he looked over the lunch menu. He despised having to eat at school when there were perfectly good restaurants just down the street, but he was meeting someone today. And that someone didn't want to be bothered with leaving campus.

The Sabaku muttered obscenities under his breath as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes scanning the food selections for that day. People mulled around him, but he paid them no heed. He rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip in thought, smearing the dark purple paint that covered it.

He had just decided on a cheeseburger when a lazy arm was tossed over his shoulder. Kankurou jumped with a small squeak. A face nuzzled into his neck, lips ghosting over sensitive flesh. He shivered at the touch even as his lips pursed in annoyance. He shoved at the strong arm, but it didn't budge.

"Damn it, Darui!" the smaller man cried, trying to detach himself from the dark skinned man. But he was having none of that. The larger man pulled him closer, nuzzling into his neck with a deep chuckle. Kankurou's indignant cry drew people's gazes but Darui ignored them.

He peppered kisses across tanned skin, nipping softly every now and then. Kankurou sputtered, face flushing hot as Darui's other arm came around him, holding him against the man's chest.

"Fuck you!" Kankurou sputtered as he tugged at his boyfriend's arms. Darui's deep growl in response had the Sabaku freezing but only for a moment.

"You'd like that," the larger man husked in Kankurou's ear. "There is a bathroom down the hall..." Kankurou flushed hotly at the suggestion. Darui's lips ghosted over his ear, teeth tugging at the silver stud in his ear lobe.

"I have a history test!" Kankurou protested even as his cock took interest in the situation. "I have to pass that class of I won't be able to get into the history department!" Darui sighed against his neck, lips finally stopping their assault on sensitive skin. Kankurou sighed softly in relief. As much as he liked the idea of a good fuck in the bathroom, he wanted in the history department, and if he failed that class...He'd never make it.

He tugged fruitlessly at Darui's arms, but the dark skinned man held him tight. Kankurou settled for an annoyed pout, one hand holding onto Darui's forearm as the larger man looked over the menu.

"Do we really have to eat here?" Kankurou groused as he let Darui take his time.

"If you think we have time to walk all the way to a restaurant then we have time to fuck in the bathroom," Darui stated, matter of fact. Kankurou opened his mouth to protest, but snapped his shut after a moment. He sucked at his labret in annoyance. He libido couldn't argue with that point even if his taste buds could.

"Fine," the Sabaku relented. It wasn't worth arguing over. When Darui had his mind set on something, there wasn't really much to change it. His generally lazy manner could change completely when he was determined to do something. He was actually very set in his was, and while he appeared lazy and almost uncaring sometimes, Kankurou didn't think he'd ever met a harder worker or someone more caring. Appearances could be deceiving and Darui was the epitome of the phrase.

"What do you want?' Darui asked as he finally released the smaller man from his hold. Kankurou stepped away from him, but Darui pulled him back close with one strong hand. He wrapped his fingers with the Sabaku's, leaving the brunette with no choice but to hold his hand. Kankurou bit his paint colored lip, flushing a light pink as they finally moved down the line.

"Just a burger and a soda," Kankurou finally replied, hefting his bag higher on his shoulder. He let Darui order for him, content to let the other man pay for the day. They'd be eating a meal together again soon, and he could pick up the tab then.

They got their food, choosing a table close to the window and in the sun. Darui always seemed happier in the sunshine, and Kankurou had to admit he enjoyed it himself. They had just sat down at the table when Darui was leaning over the table, catching Kankurou's chin in his hand. The Sabaku blinked up at his lover as he stroked a thumb under his bottom lip.

When the larger man sat back, his thumb was purple. Kankurou blushed slightly, wondering why something so trivial required such an action. Darui regarded his thumb for a moment before popping the digit in his mouth. Kankurou made a face at the action.

"Why would you even do that?" he asked as he took a big bite out of his burger. Darui smiled lazily at him, picking up his own burger.

"I've tasted it enough times when I've kissed you. I think of you when I taste it. It's a big part of it anyways, since you wear it all the time." Kankurou started at his boyfriend with an open mouth. Darui didn't seem to find anything wrong with the statement and went about eating his lunch. After a moment, the Sabaku closed his mouth and started eating as well, cheeks now a permanent pink. He made a mental note not to ask Darui why he did things like that anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not really confident on Kankurou but I liked it and enjoyed it. I like messing with characters. Especially Kankurou. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
